Final
by Chio-san
Summary: Los finales nunca son fáciles, y la mayoría de las veces tampoco felices. Pero Dean Winchester se merecía uno en el que fuera feliz. Simplemente se lo merecía.


**Final**

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personajes:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jessica y de todo un poco.

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias:** algún que otro cambio en los personajes, nada preocupante.

**Disclaimer: **salvo la idea de Dios, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y solo con el fin de entretener.

**Resumen: **Los finales nunca son fáciles, y la mayoría de las veces tampoco felices. Pero Dean Winchester se merecía uno en el que fuera feliz. Simplemente se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Final<strong>

Dean nunca se había considerado una persona importante, y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Porque por mucho que Dean Winchester hubiera muerto, ido al infierno, vuelto de él, enfrentado al propio Lucifer y a un apocalipsis en la Tierra, luchado contra los leviatanes, protegido a su hermano e incluso habiéndole devuelto el alma; el seguía sin considerarse alguien importante, solo un humano más. De ahí a que no supiera el por qué alguien tan poderoso como _ella _debiera darle las gracias. Por muchos errores que ese ser hubiera cometido.

— Has salvado al mundo incontables ocasiones, Dean Winchester —dijo escrutándolo con unos ojos tan azules como el mar que alguna vez había visto, y resplandeciendo por si sola como si del propio sol se tratase.

— ¿Quién iba a hacerlo si no?

Ella sonrió como si no hubiera mañana.

— Podrías haberte negado —sus rizos dorados ondearon gracias a una brisa inexistente en aquel palacio de marfil.

— ¿Y dejar a Sam en manos del degenerado de tu hijo? No, gracias.

La mirada de la joven mujer se entristeció por un momento.

— Mis hijos han cometido innumerables errores —dijo.

— Comenzaron el apocalipsis —le reprochó el cazador con furia—, no creo que fuera ningún error. Fue intencionado. Querían una guerra civil, y la consiguieron.

— Y yo lo lamento. De verdad que lo lamento.

Dean aguardó en silencio a que la chica continuara la conversación.

— Lamento todo el sufrimiento que os causé.

— Que lo lamentes no arregla nada —le dirigió una mirada fría.

— Al contrario, puede arreglar muchas cosas. Por eso me hallo hablando contigo, Dean Winchester —él mostro una expresión desconcertada en su rostro, aún sin entender a que se refería—. Todo tu esfuerzo, y el de los demás, se merecen una recompensa, ¿no crees?

Por un momento Dean pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de comprensión en ella.

— Aunque sé que nunca habrá una recompensa suficientemente grande para lo que has hecho —continuó acercándose a él con pasos lentos pero decididos.

La chica acarició la frente de Dean, tal y como había hecho Castiel tiempo atrás, y este cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos encontró que aquella lujosa habitación de paredes blancas había cambiado completamente, convirtiéndose en la vieja casa de paredes roídas que tan familiar era para él, la casa de Bobby, solo que esta vez no portaba paredes roídas, ni botellas de whisky esparcidas por la sala.

La casa era colorida, fresca y alegre. Dean frunció el ceño extrañado, observando con detenimiento la situación al tiempo que oía el tono de voz alegre del que consideraba como un padre. Bobby reía feliz junto a su difunta mujer, quién cocinaba de forma rutinaria en la cocina.

— ¿Qué...?

— Todo puedes ser cambiado, Dean.

La imagen desapareció poco a poco hasta convertirse en la de un jardín con flores de colores y una casa blanca de fondo.

Observó a su hermano, antes triste, retraído y amargado, correr detrás de Jessica y abrazarla por la espalda de forma cariñosa. No quedaba nada de aquel Sam que sufrió las consecuencias de aceptar la oferta de Lucifer.

— ¡Sam, Jessica! —les llamó una voz femenina muy conocida— ¡El almuerzo esta listo!

Jessica sonrió al tiempo que decía con una sonrisa:

— No hagamos esperar a tu madre.

Dean fijó su mirada en la de aquella mujer que lo acompañaba.

— No es ningún truco, Dean —sonrió—. Todo puede ser así, si tú lo deseas.

— ¿Y que pasa con la gente que no podremos salvar? No siendo cazadores morirán personas.

— Seguiréis siendo cazadores si es lo que deseáis tú y tu hermano, solo que sin ángeles ni demonios de por medio. Sin guerras ni sufrimiento.

Dean respiró pausadamente.

— ¿Seguiremos salvando vidas?

— Sí.

— ¿Sam tendrá una vida feliz junto a Jessica? ¿Podrá vivir su vida sin preocupaciones?

— Sí —afirmó de nuevo.

— Todos serán felices —dijo el cazador sonriendo por primera vez.

— Incluido tú.

Dean la observó de nuevo aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

— Espero que seas muy feliz, Dean Winchester —dijo antes de desaparecer.

El cazador, ahora sin compañía, miro con detenimiento la casita de color blanco que tan conocida era para él.

— Dean, ¿qué haces ahí fuera? —había dicho la mujer rubia desde el porche.

Dean sonrió despreocupadamente por primera vez en años y se acercó con paso rápido a su madre hasta rodearla con sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? —dijo esta impresionada.

— Mejor que bien —dijo con alegría.

Todo el sufrimiento había terminado. Todas las noches en vela.

Avanzó hasta la cocina donde se encontraban todos y volvió a sonreír con atisbos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien, Dean? —preguntó su hermano mirándolo con curiosidad.

Dean asintió.

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas más tarde todo continuaba como debería haber sido desde el principio. Dean, dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo familiar que fuera posible, se encontraba cortando el césped de manera despreocupada junto a su padre.<p>

— Bobby vendrá a cenar esta noche.

— Espero que traiga cerveza —respondió el más joven.

— Siempre la trae —río.

Continuaron cortando el césped y hablando de forma natural, sin peleas ni sangre de por medio, durante horas. Hasta que algo los interrumpió.

— Dean… —lo llamó Sam desde la entrada con aire preocupado.

El mayor de los hermanos fijó su mirada en el más pequeño y observó como este miraba un punto determinado de la calle.

— ¿Quién…? —John no llegó a terminar la frase.

Una chica, de no más de veinticinco años, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros, aguardaba frente al jardín de la casa. Dean notó un escalofrío subir por su columna

— ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó el rubio acercándose con cautela a ella.

La chica fijo su mirada en él, sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Me vas a decir que quieres o no? —dijo el cazador sin paciencia alguna.

— No lo sé —dijo—, solo sé que tenía que venir. Algo me decía que tenía que estar aquí.

Dean frunció el ceño aún sin entender la situación y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

Muchas veces, de pequeño, a Dean le habían dicho que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, pero hasta ahora él no había creído esa afirmación. Sonrió al recordar lo que le habían dicho semanas atrás: _espero que seas muy feliz, Dean Winchester_.

Y a decir verdad necesitaba eso para ser completamente feliz. Necesitaba a su amigo, aunque él ya no tuviera la imagen de antes. Ni portara su famosa gabardina.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó aunque este ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella aguardó, sin saber muy bien si responder a aquella pregunta o no.

— Castiel.

Dean volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿Quieres un trozo de pastel? —preguntó para asombro de su hermano.

— No sé que es eso —respondió.

— Créeme, te va a gustar —dijo Dean divertido pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, como había hecho anteriormente con el antiguo Castiel.

Castiel notó la mano de su compañero en su hombro mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. Sintió un cosquilleo, una leve punzada. Imágenes pasadas inundaron su mente. El apocalipsis, la rebelión, la guerra…

Paró de improvisto.

— ¿Cass? —dijo extrañado mientras su _amigo _fijaba su mirada en la de él.

Castiel volvió a mirar a Dean, y este supo que algo muy dentro de _él_había cambiado.

— Hola, Dean —sonrió.

Dean escuchó aquella frase con aquel tono de voz tan característico que solo Cass utilizaba al hablar con él.

— Hola, Cass —dijo a su vez.

Tal y como había dicho Chuck alguna vez, los finales son difíciles. Demasiado difíciles. Y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, tampoco son felices. Pero Dean Winchester, después de vivir tanto sufrimiento, tantas muertes, se merecía un final feliz.

Simplemente se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><em>Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de Supernatural, pero hasta ahora no me he decidido a hacerlo. A muchos de los que lean esto no les habrá gustado el cambio de cuerpo de Castiel, pero yo creo que es la única forma (después de todo lo visto en la serie) de que Cass tenga un final feliz con Dean. Adoro a Misha y como interpreta su papel, pero yo al menos lo veo necesario para que la pareja cuaje, por mucho que me duela. <em>

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! _


End file.
